Lothen of the Silver Spires
Lothen, called the City of the Silver Spires, and later known as simply Lothen of the Silver Spires, was a city of the ancient sun elf realm of Siluvanede (founded c. ). Geography The city once stood at the southern boundary of Siluvanede, amidst the great High Forest, at a time when it was much larger in extent. By the 14 century DR, it was located in the western side of the High Forest. It wasn't very far from the dwarf ruin known as the Hall of Four Ghosts. History Lothen was once known as a center of study in Siluvanede. The city survived the Seven Citadels' War and was annexed by Eaerlann at the war's conclusion circa , when Siluvanede became a vassal realm. By around the 3 century DR, the city still stood and was known as Lothen of the Silver Spires. It was recorded as a contemporary of the human kingdom of Athalantar (183–342 DR). At the time, it was the only place in all of Siluvanede where other races were permitted. People of all races came here to consult the Aeltagarr, the most senior sorceress of the realm and a kindly and revered seer. Finally, in the Year of the Curse, 882 DR, demons surged out of Hellgate Keep, overrunning Eaerlann and causing its collapse. The demon hordes ravaged the High Forest, though they never reached the Siluvanedenn city of Lothen. But Siluvanede fell nonetheless. The still-standing but ruined city was later overrun by orcs. They were well-established there by the mid–14 century DR. Following their escape from Hellgate Keep in the Year of the Gauntlet, 1369 DR, the daemonfey members of House Dlardrageth, including Sarya Dlardrageth and her sons, took refuge in a secret lair beneath Lothen. From this base, they sought out surviving and imprisoned fey'ri allies, in recovering old caches of weaponry and magic, and spying on the elves of the North. They largely abandoned this base when they relocated to Myth Glaurach in the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR and after their defeats had fully abandoned it by the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR. Inhabitants By 1372 DR, the city was home to orcs of the Horned Lord, Sharpspike, and Tanglethorn tribes. These orcs were worshipers of Malar, the Beastlord, and their leaders were vicious rangers and druids. The orc druids unleashed beasts of Malar into the surrounded forest to serve as sentries and spies. These tribes were the strongest orc community surviving in the High Forest. Description Magnificent at its height, Lothen was built from silvery stone with tall and slender towers. Though these towers yet stood firm, the city had long lain in ruins by the 14 century DR. Locations By the early 1370s DR, orc druids had rededicated some of the old elven temples to Malar. Deep beneath Lothen were a number of long-forgotten but still intact conjuring chambers. House Dlardrageth occupied these rooms and turned them into a stronghold in 1369 DR. Appendix References Category:Cities Category:Ruins Category:Elven locations Category:Locations in Siluvanede Category:Locations in Eaerlann Category:Locations in the High Forest Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Elven settlements Category:Settlements